Order of Binharic Cessation
The Black Order, the Silent Order, the Dark Secret. Whispered of in the low places of the Forge, and spoken with fear in the high halls of the Synod, the Order of Binharic Cessation is an ancient organization of Tech Priests founded informally in the first days of the worlds existence to begin the examination of strange and powerful Xenos technology captured in the great war against the Undying Men. Faction Overview Among the priesthood which is permitted to know of (or has uncovered) their existence, this subsect is generally classified as a part of the Xenarite faction of the Mechanicus. The order is officially sanctioned by the Fabricator General of Forge Hephaestia, and the record of their activities is known only to the chamber cardinal, beyond those official records, all evidence of their existence is suppressed heavily by means of a meme-virus contained within the data-looms of Hephaestia which constantly seeks out reference to Necron technology, archives said mention, and deletes the original. Members of the Order do not reveal their allegiance to the order, and often walk among the ordained priesthood. Others remain in the buried citadels of the Order for their entire lives, utterly dedicated to the study of the mindbogglingly advanced technology of the Necrontyr. Delegations of the order are often sent with exploratory fleets under false identities by order of the Chamber Cardinal, typically under the guise of less acclaimed Xenologis or Orbologis priests. The Order operates so utterly outside of normal overview, that not even the Chamber Cardinal is aware of every action taken by the chamber, kept only in line by the binding oaths of the involved priests, the ingrained neural engrams implanted upon induction, and carefully placed members of the Collegia Extremis Prefecture Magisterium. Recruitment Given the secretive nature of the Order, new members do not often join. Instead, the priests of the order who maintain workshops, foundries, and other forge domains beyond the Black Halls take aspiring priests under their wing as Apprentii. Those who show particular interest in Xenologis and Xenobiologis are put through secret and often obtuse trials without the knowing of the apprentice. Should they pass and agree to the induction, the priest shall be admitted to the order and given access to the dark secrets within so to better advance the forge. Developed Technologies All alien technology is proscribed by decree of the Omnissian Creed, and should be destroyed. Any technology which fuses sacred human technology to alien technology is considered heretechnica and profane. However, the line of heresy can blur, and examination of the principles of alien technology can provide insight on how a pure human machine might be made. Technology produced by the Black Order is created slowly and is often crude compared to the Necrontyr original, and due to its carefully obscured source, is slow to enter the canon of the Machine Priesthood. Some examples are: * Borel Decomposition Field: Named for a ancient Terran scientist, this piece of technology is engineered to do seemingly impossible things. By creating an energy field known as a 'Borel Field', local space-time within the radius of the field is manipulated by means of tachyon manipulation and chronal field dispersion. Through this arcane and crudely understood means, the local probability of a region is affected and the likely becomes unlikely; bullets aimed carefully at weak points of tanks ping off solid armor, deadly streams of xenos energy disperse as coherency is lost spontaneously, and witchfire goes astray. It is thought that this tachyon production causes quantum wave states in local regions to either collapse or be spontaneously held open, allowing for alternate possibilities to become possible. Horrendously inefficient, to generate the field beyond any further then a few dozen meters requires dedicated reactors on site, limiting full strategic applications. * Probability Anchor: A strange chronological series of artefacts reverse engineered from Necron Gloom Prisms. Thought to be analogus to Gellar technology, this device generates a field of energy which strengthens the veil. While within the area of effect, those affected are not protected from psychic attacks, but instead, confines themselves to one single timeline; essentially preventing enemy psykers from reading the threads of fate and altering the future, for whatever actions those affected by the field shall be set in stone while within the field. * Boson Dispersal Field: A counter-mass field, this device, when installed onto constructs negates portions of the higgs field interacting with the installed upon object, effectively canceling the mass out of an object. Through this operation, objects weighing thousands of tons might weigh dozens at most. Objects affected by the field can only remain in this decoupled state for a short period of time, as the longer an object remains affected, the smaller the chance of recoupling with the higgs field, resulting in potential collapse of the reduced object into a singularity. Category:Organizations Category:Adeptus Mechanicus